<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Driving by naorisososo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290019">Night Driving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naorisososo/pseuds/naorisososo'>naorisososo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Accidents, Cars, Dark, Driving, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Late at Night, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Short, Suspense, Tumblr Prompt, Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naorisososo/pseuds/naorisososo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story inspired by a writing prompt. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Driving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This work is based on a <a href="https://daily-prompts.tumblr.com/post/623698765863337984/prompt-1297">writing prompt</a> that I found on Tumblr.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Headlights</b> flashed by every few minutes, as cars passed on my left side. The road was narrow, desperately clinging to the side of a rocky mountain face, and there was only a weak guardrail separating them from falling to their doom.</p><p>The thought popped into my head every time. I couldn’t help it. But I knew better. Plus, I convinced myself some time ago that I wasn’t the only one with dark thoughts like this. It’s what made me normal. Relatable, almost.</p><p>The map that sat on the dashboard <b>flapped</b> like the wings of a bird wishing to fly, but it was tucked away where it would remain flightless. The folded pages of the map were my guide to an escape. A relief from reality. There was a location in the middle of the national park I was driving to that was circled with thick, red ink. The smell made me lightheaded for a moment, but I reluctantly put the cap back on. Again, relatable thoughts.</p><p>The <b>shapes</b> of the clouds above had slowly melted away into nothingness, as the sun set behind the tall wall of pine trees that bordered the long, winding road I drove upon. It was almost pretty - the way the oranges melted into a raspberry purple hue, finally giving way into the dark midnight tone, as sparkles of stars twinkled above.</p><p>A <b>splatter</b> hit the windshield, as a bug met its end. I frowned, taking a moment to roll up my window before turning on the windshield wipers, hoping the fluid would remove its dead carcass from my view. A few dozen wipes would suffice before rolling down the windows again, letting the fresh air fill the cabin of the car. Why do we call it fresh air? This is the same air that the dinosaurs used to fart in, right?</p><p>The car in front of mine must be slowing down because their <b>brake</b> lights painted my hands and the passenger seat beside me red with caution. Don’t slow down. Go faster. No one would miss you if you just happened to crash into the car in front of you. Maybe that’s a bit too harsh. Oh well.</p><p>I slowed myself behind them, resting my hand against the <b>cold</b> frame of the window, tapping my fingers to some unknown beat. I couldn’t see anything else in front of that car since we were on a curve, but I was surprised there was any reason at all to slow down. It’s not like there would be traffic. At least, not where I was heading.</p><p>They opened their door, as their hazard lights clicked on. I watched as they scratched their head, slamming their door shut, and shouting at their useless car. I adjusted the angle of my rear-view mirror, checking to see there was no other car behind. I must have pushed too hard, as the mirror snapped off of its holder. I sighed, looking down at the cheap feature. Must be what I get for purchasing the first car I came across. I tossed it in the back seat, listening to the soft thud and bounce of it hitting the leather seat then coming to rest on the floor.</p><p>A few more minutes passed, as two cars slowly passed us by, staring curiously at the man who stood in front of his car, bent over, pretending to know what he was looking at as he fumbled with the guts of his car. One car was overly cautious, giving the man and his car plenty of room, almost rubbing up against the guardrail before centering their car back on the road. I tapped my fingernails against the dashboard, leaning my cheek impatiently on my other fist. I had places to be. Well, places to get lost in, would be more accurate. Couldn’t he have picked a better time to have his car breakdown? </p><p>I honked.</p><p>The man quickly shot up, hitting the underside of his hood. He peeked his head out from behind, glaring at me, as I flashed my <b>brights</b> to further annoy him.</p><p>“Go around then, smart ass!” he shouted, flipping the bird at me. </p><p>What a brilliant idea.</p><p>I shifted into reverse, sure to give Mr. Repairman plenty of space, before slowly driving into the other lane of traffic. I smiled, flashing pearly whites in his direction, as I drove past. Neither of us saw what was coming.</p><p>The loud music echoed along the rocky surface, as a group of teenagers sang along to whatever song was popular on the radio at the time. They had just come back from skinny dipping in the lakes of the great national park that was just a few miles up the road. Their breaths stank with alcohol, as the high school quarterback sat in the driver’s seat while his girlfriend sat beside him, being egged on by their classmates in the backseat to give him a blowjob while he drove. </p><p>“I’ll do it if you do it!” her best friend teased from the backseat, as she looked over her own boyfriend, kissing him playfully on the cheek.</p><p>“You hear that, buddy! We’re about to get lucky!” his teammate said, roughly patting the driver’s shoulder, as he slid his hand down his girlfriend’s backside, feeling the curve of her ass in his grasp, giving it a tight squeeze that caused her to giggle with glee.</p><p>The girlfriend in the passenger seat chewed softly on the tip of her thumb, as she looked at her curly-haired football boyfriend who just looked so delicious earlier that afternoon in the water. </p><p>Of course, they made out and did other stuff, but a blowjob while driving? How exhilarating!</p><p>“Come on, baby, don’t be shy,” the driver offered, taking one hand off of the steering wheel to rub her left thigh. His fingers only inches away from something that grew wetter by the minute.</p><p>“Oh, alright…but this doesn’t leave the group! Promise?!” she huffed, looking at the duo in the backseat before giggling softly. “You must want me really bad, huh, babe?” she asked, leaning over the center console, and admiring the bulge she could see underneath his colorful chino shorts.</p><p>She placed her hand on top of the bulge, applying <b>friction</b> to excite him before undoing his waistband, and sliding him inside of her mouth.</p><p>He bit his lip, rolling his eyes back, only closing his eyes for a moment before coming around the curve to see my car driving around the parked car.</p><p>He cursed, quickly slamming on the breaks and swerving to avoid me, only to slam into the parked car instead.</p><p> </p><p>The <b>screech</b> pierced my eardrums, as I swerved to the left to avoid their car that seemingly came out of nowhere, and off I went - through the guardrail and over the edge of the road.</p><p> </p><p>The quarterback slowly lifted his head from the steering wheel, seeing his own blood dripping off of it. The <b>windshield</b> was completely shattered from the collision, and it took him a moment to see past the cracks of glass to notice the man pinned between the cars.</p><p>“Fuck! No, no, no…” he began to mutter to himself, as he tried to lift himself up out of the car, only to feel the weight of something in his lap.</p><p>He looked down to see a bloody mess.</p><p>His girlfriend’s face had tears streaming down her cheeks, with her lips pressed against the base of his cock. Her mangled neck looked heinous in the moonlight, as he now began to feel the pain radiate from his groin. Blood soaked through his shorts and into the leather car seat, as he pushed her off of him, only to realize his dick was still inside her messy muzzle.</p><p>He screamed with agony, as the initial shock dissipated, allowing the pain to fully greet him.</p><p> </p><p>I fell.</p><p>Well, tumbled would be more accurate. It all happened so quickly that when I woke up, I had to remember what occurred just moments ago.</p><p>The <b>coffee</b> that had kept me warm during my drive was now in puddles on the ceiling of the car. What a hell of stain. </p><p>So much for those godforsaken guardrails. They didn’t really guard anyone, did they?</p><p>I couldn’t feel anything below my waist, and the glass shards in my arms weren’t probably great for my health either. I didn’t bother pulling any of them out. There was enough blood all over me anyway. But I did spot a hole that I could try and pull myself out of. Emphasis on try.</p><p>I was way heavier than I remembered, as I slowly dragged myself up through the hole with my forearms, feeling the shards of glass dig deeper into my skin. It felt like my hands had fallen asleep and I felt millions of little pins and needles, but they weren’t pins and needles. No, it was glass.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Repairman was smart enough to put on his emergency brakes just in case his car decided to roll away from him. This maintained the <b>traction</b> his car had, as the highschoolers swerved, slamming him from behind, into the grill of his car.</p><p>He laid across the engine, whispering something about fixing his car, as his head just <b>nodded</b> repetitively - as if stuck in a loop. As the last bits of breath escaped his lips, bubbles of blood popped, splattering across the warm, dusty plastic of the battery.</p><p> </p><p>The <b>map</b> got its wish. It flew alright. Flapping during the free-fall, the burst of wind picking it up and carrying it out of the opposite window into the cold night air. Gravity soon took its toll, pushing it down towards the carnage below, <b>intermittently</b> hitting a branch before ultimately landing just a few feet away from the wreck.</p><p>I couldn’t pull myself any farther. I just laid there, torso sticking out of the crumbled car, cursing my broken and twisted legs for betraying me too early. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.</p><p>I was going to smile and strike up a conversation about the weather with the clerk at the entrance booth of the national park. I was going to ask about the best place to park, only to take a <b>wrong turn</b> and veer off onto a dirt road. I was going to leave the keys in the seat of my car, and wander off into the woods.</p><p>Someone would maybe discover my body a few days later, as they hiked through, seeing my bright red shoes sticking out of the leafy debris that lay scattered across the forest floor. There was to be a mysterious <b>fog</b> surrounding them, adding more mystery to my death. But no. </p><p>Now I’m destined to die confined by this wretched car that was to be my last purchase. The headlights hummed softly, stretching their beams out past the trunks that surrounded me, almost pitying me before <b>dimming</b> to their own death.</p><p>Fuck. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. This is <b>unfamiliar</b>. This is unplanned. How unsophisticated. Now the only thing left of me will be the <b>skid</b> marks I left upon the road several stories above me.</p><p><em>What a shame</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you think! I would love to hear from you! :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>